1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a factory automation system, and more particularly to a multi-purpose transportation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many personnel working in a factory are required to wear anti-static garment and stand in front of a machine for a long time or move between different machines to manage and operate the machines. In traditional industries, there are also big factories that require personnel to constantly walk around in order to attend or operate his/her machines.
However, staff standing for long durations or walking around constantly may get tired easily, which lowers the work efficiency. Moreover, staff sometimes have to carry raw materials or products with them when moving around, which is even more exhausting.
In view of the shortcomings in the prior art, the present invention discloses a multi-purpose transportation system that can be controlled by the staff themselves, so that the staff can easily move between operating machines at their will. Additionally, the system can assist staff in transporting more raw materials or products. Therefore, operating efficiency of the personnel and the production efficiency of the factory can be improved.